The Adult Life
by shannoneli
Summary: *Sequel to The Sweet Life!* Tommy and Lil finally got their own apartment, they're engaged, Chelsea is four, and Phil is living with them. Being grown up is all it cuts out to be for them.
1. Chapter One

**This is the sequel to The Sweet Life. :) I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter** **One**

Tommy put the last of his and Lil's stuff in the back of the truck. He walked over to Lil and put his arm around her "This is most likely the smartest thing we've ever done" she said and he kissed her cheek.

"It is. It's just us and Chelsea." he smiled "Where is Chelsea, by the way?"

"With Phil. He's bringing her over once the place is set up." she walked to the passenger door and got in. Tommy drove them to their new apartment.

"Is anyone coming to help?"

"Kimi and Chuckie. They also said they have some old furniture we could have." She smiled and started to take something out of the car. Tommy stopped her "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I want you to go open the door, I don't want to risk you possibly getting hurt" she rolled her eyes at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You're too sweet." she pulled her key out and walked to the apartment, opened the door and stepped inside. She looked around and smiled. It had a balcony and three bedrooms. They were going to make the third room either a guest bedroom or a play room for Chelsea. She propped the door open and walked back out to the truck "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I got it. You can carry light stuff, like Chelsea's stuff." he smiled and kissed her cheek before he walked off with part of the bed. Lil waited by the truck, not wanting to leave the stuff. She saw Kimi and Chuckie pull up. She walked over to them and gave them both a hug.

"I'm glad you two are willing to help!"

"You can always count on us" Kimi said and walked to grab something to carry in. Tommy came walking back down and smiled at them.

"Hey Chuck! You can help me with the heavy stuff" Chuckie smiled and nodded.

After three hours they got all the stuff inside. Kimi and Lil were setting up Chelsea's toddler bed, while Tommy and Chuckie were setting up his and Lil's bed.

"Hey, do you two want something to drink?" Lil asked walking into the room.

"Please" Tommy said with a smile

"A drink sounds nice" Chuckie agreed.

Lil walked back in carrying two waters and handed them to the boys "I'm going to go ahead and call Phil" Tommy nodded.

Lil fell onto the couch next to Kimi after calling Phil. They were both worn out. Lil put her feet on the table and Kimi laughed "Are you excited?"

"So excited! We're finally moving into the big world. Next step is college and a _real _job"

Kimi nodded "I can't wait to start college. I think I want to be a teacher" Lil smiled at her, she had always been good with kids.

They looked towards the door as Phil walked in with Chelsea. She ran over to Lil "Mommy!" Lil picked her up setting her on her lap.

"This is a nice place, Lillian."

"Thanks! I do expect to see you and Kimi here all the time" she smiled.

Chelsea looked at her "Where's daddy?"

Lil set her down and pointed "He's in there. Go surprise him!" Chelsea went running into the room.

Phil walked around the apartment "What do you plan on doing with the third room?"

Lil shrugged "I'm not sure yet"

Tommy came walking out of his room holding Chelsea "It's most likely going to be a play room for Chelsea" he set her down and she ran to her room in the back. He sat down on the couch between Lil and Kimi.

"What are the plans for your first night?" Chuckie asked

"Sleep." Tommy and Lil said in unison.

The group laughed and Lil looked at Phil "Would you be willing to babysit while we're both at work?"

"Will I get paid?"

"Nope. You're her uncle. You should be willing to do it for free." Lil said with a laugh. Phil shrugged.

Lil stood up and stretched a few minutes later "I'm going to take a nap" she waved goodbye to everyone and walked into her new room.

Tommy stood up and walked to Chelsea's room to see her already asleep. He smiled and made his way back to the living room "You guys are welcome to stay, but I'm joining Lil in that nap."

Kimi turned to Phil "Do you know when their wedding is?"

Phil shook his head "No idea" he stretched out on the couch, putting his feet on Kimi's lap.

"That's gross, Phil."

He smiled at her "Learn to love it, baby!"

Kimi rolled her eyes pushing his feet down and laying next to him.

**A few** hours later Chelsea was pulling on Phil's arm "Uncle Phil! Daddy is hurting mommy" Kimi pushed Phil to go see what she was talking about. Phil mumbled something but got up.

"Wait, Phil don't go in there!" Kimi finally registered what Chelsea had said.

Phil opened the door "Damn it! Why am I _always _the one to find you two doing things?!"

"Language, Phillip!" Lil yelled

Tommy got off Lil and pointed towards the door "And get her out of here!"

Phil mocked the two of them and walked out "Don't worry Chels, they are just trying to make you a little brother."

Tommy walked out a few minutes later "Except we weren't trying to make her anything" he glared at Phil.

Phil laughed and shrugged. Kimi hit his arm "I tried to stop him from walking in!"

"Well, you failed." Lil said sitting in Tommy's lap.

Chelsea came walking over to them "I want a brother!" Tommy and Lil both shot Phil a look. He gave them an innocent smile and shrugged, Kimi on the other hand, found it the funniest thing.

"You know Phillip, we _were _going to ask you if you wanted to move in" Lil shrugged and Phil looked at her.

"Oh come on, Lillian!" Phil started begging her to change her mind.

"Only because you said you'd babysit." she gave Phil a look and he smiled at her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Phil was moved in the next day. It was going to be nice having him there to help out. But having Phil there also had its bad side. He was messy, loud and loved to drink, which wasn't bad, but they'd prefer that alcohol not be around Chelsea.

A month had passed and Lil was sitting in the living room looking through a wedding magazine while Tommy was at work. Phil came and sat next to her "When is the wedding?"

"Next month. Have you really not been listening?" Phil shrugged and gave her an innocent smile. Lil rolled her eyes and put the magazine down.

"Whose the best man?"

"I think Dil. But if not Dil, then most likely Chuckie."

Phil crossed his arms "I'm never going to be best man" he sighed and Lil laughed. He decided to look through the magazine to see what was the big deal about it.

Kimi walked in and looked at Phil "Why are you reading a wedding magazine?"

"I wanted to see why Lil was so into it." he threw it down on the coffee table and looked at her. Kimi rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the couch.

Lil walked out of her bedroom with her computer "What are you bringing that out here for?" Kimi asked.

"Hello to you too, Kimi. And I'm getting ready to finish this essay for class." Lil was doing the online college so she could still be in school and be at home with Chelsea. She set her computer on the counter and sat in one of the chairs.

Chelsea came walking into the room and Phil smiled "Morning Chels" Phil said watching her "Are you wanting some breakfast?" he asked her and picked her up setting her on one of the bar stools.

Lil looked over at her "You be careful while you're on that."

"I will be mommy!" Chelsea said with a smile. Lil looked back at her computer while Phil was making her some cereal.

Kimi was flipping through the TV channels. Phil had his back turned, and Lil was focused on finishing her essay. The next thing the three of them knew, Chelsea had fallen off the stool and his her face on the counter. She started screaming "Chelsea!" the three of them yelled and ran to her. Lil picked her up and motioned for Phil to hand her a towel "Is she okay?" Kimi asked.

Lil was sitting in the floor holding Chelsea in her lap with a towel to her lip and nose. She moved it away to get a look at her "  
She has a bad nose bleed. And I think she bit through her lip." she put the towel back, hoping to stop the bleeding. Phil and Kimi could see the worry written all over Lil's face.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Phil asked and Lil shook her head.

"Not yet." she was still holding the towel to Chelsea's face.

She stood up after ten minutes later setting Chelsea on the counter and moved the towel away. Lil was on the verge of tears when she saw the bleeding in her lip hasn't stopped. "Watch her, and hold this to her lip" she told Phil before walking out of the room and into hers. Kimi moved Phil's hand away so she could look at Chelsea's lip. "It looks really bad, Phil." he put the towel back to her lip and nodded in agreement.

Lil walked back into the room with her keys, purse and phone "I'm taking her to the hospital."

Phil picked Chelsea up and followed Lil out the door. He handed her to Kimi and sat up front with Lil while Kimi sat in the back with Chelsea, still holding the towel to her lip. Lil looked over at Phil "Will you call Tommy?"

"Yeah, sure." Phil picked Lil's phone up and called Tommy, telling him that they were taking Chelsea to the hospital. Tommy panicked and said he would meet them at the hospital.

Lil pulled into the parking lot and took Chelsea from Kimi. She walking into the hospital and got signed in and they sat down to wait. Tommy came in and looked around until he saw them and walked over to them.

"Lillian, what happened?!" Lil handed Chelsea to Phil.

"She fell off the bar stool, hit her face on the counter and bit through her lip." Tommy looked at Lil just as worried.

"How could you let that happen?!"

Lil looked at Tommy and shook her head "Do you honestly think I _let _this happen?! It's not my fault she fell!"

"Then whose fault is it?!"

"It's nobody's fault! She moved wrong and fell!"

Kimi and Phil looked at each other and picked Chelsea up moving away from them so she wouldn't have to hear her parents arguing. They continued their argument until the doctor came out "Chelsea DeVille" Kimi and Phil got up and walked over to Lil and Tommy.

"Take your child to get checked. We'll be out here" Phil handed Chelsea to Tommy and sat back down.

"Those two are a mess" Phil said watching them walk to the back.

"They're both just worried. It's her first accident." Kimi said looking over at Phil.

He groaned and threw his head back "There's going to be more?" Kimi nodded and pat Phil on the back.

Hours later they walked out with Chelsea. "So what happened?" Kimi asked.

"She had to get stitches, but she'll be fine." Lil said walking away.

"Are you and Tommy okay?" Phil asked catching up to her.

"We're fine." she snapped and put Chelsea in her car seat before getting in. Phil climbed in the passenger seat and Kimi got in the back.

They got to the apartment and Lil got Chelsea out and into the house. "Lil, are you okay?" Kimi asked and Lil nodded.

"I'm going to take Chelsea to the park. Kimi, join us!" Kimi nodded and she picked Chelsea up and followed Phil out as Tommy walked in.

"Listen Lil, I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it right now." Lil said as she walked out of the living room.

"Lil please" he followed her into the kitchen and put his hands on her arms "I'm sorry, Lil. I didn't mean to put all the blame on you. I was scared for her, and I didn't know the whole story"

"You still put all the blame on me. You made me feel like the worst mother in the world"

Tommy pulled Lil into a hug "I would _never _make you feel like that on purpose. I love you, and you're the perfect mom." Lil pulled away and looked up at him.

She wiped tears away "I love you too."

He rubbed her arms and leaned down "Am I forgiven?"

"For now?" she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Phil and Kimi came in a few hours later with Chelsea "Is it safe in here?" Phil looked around and saw Tommy and Lil asleep on the couch.

Chelsea came running in and jumped on the couch, waking them up. Lil yawned and looked at her "Hey Chels, you ready for some dinner?"

Chelsea nodded and jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. Lil stood up and followed her. Phil walked over to Tommy "T, if you hurt my sister again, I'll hurt you."

"Understandable."

Chelsea ran out of the dining room and back into the living room. She tripped and fell, almost hitting her head on the coffee table. Tommy sighed and picked her up "Today just isn't your day, is it?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**"**We are sticking you two with the wedding tradition, you won't see each other the night before. So Lil will come stay with me." Kimi said sitting at the table.

Tommy and Lil looked at each other "Shouldn't we be the ones to decide that?" Lil asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nope. It'll give Tommy some time to think about it he really wants to marry you." Phil smiled as Lil shot him a look. Kimi elbowed him in the side and he just gave her a smile.

Tommy rolled his eyes and put his arm around Lil "Of course I want to marry her"

"You two really should do tradition though. With your luck, if you don't do it everything will go wrong." Kimi said nodding.

Lil sighed and looked at Tommy "I guess we can. I mean, it's only for one night."

"If you want to." he kissed her cheek and stood up "Where would Chelsea stay?"

"Definitely not with you guys" Kimi said laughing.

"If I recall, Chelsea got injured under yours and Lil's watch" Tommy said from the kitchen

"It was an accident!" Lil and Kimi both yelled to him. He laughed and sat back down next to Lil.

"I'd rather her be with us and not the guys." Lil said as Chelsea walked in.

"Morning Chels!" Phil said picking her up.

"In two days, you'll be staying at my house" Kimi said with a smile.

"Why?"

"It's for a tradition, your mommy will be there too" Kimi said with a smile as Lil set a bowl with some cereal in it in front of Chelsea.

"How does it feel, Lillian? In two days you're going to be married." Phil said looking over at his sister.

Lil smiled back at him "It's exciting, Phillip."

* * *

The next day Lil went to the store leaving Tommy home with Chelsea. Tommy was sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it "Savannah..?" she pushed her way into his apartment.

"Tommy, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I don't even know why, but I really miss you."

Tommy stared at her for a minute before saying anything "We've been broken up for four years, you need to leave"

Savannah shook her head and took a step closer to him "I want you back, Tommy."

"I'm engaged, Savannah! I'm getting married _tomorrow_!"

Savannah got a mischievous smile and shrugged "I can change that." she pulled him into a kiss. He pushed her away and saw Lil standing behind her.

"Tommy... What the hell are you doing?!"

Tommy pushed Savannah out of his way and walked over to Lil "I swear it's not what it looks like!"

Lil took a step away from him, tears starting to form "Savannah.. You need to get out of my house" Savannah looked between them. She still had a smile on her face. She gave Tommy a wink before walking out.

"Lil, please let me explain!"

"Explain what?! That you were cheating on me?!" Lil had tears running down her face now.

"No, Lil! I wasn't I _wouldn't _cheat on you! Savannah came over and kissed _me_!" Chelsea had been sitting on the couch. But the minute they started fighting she got up and ran to her room.

"That's bullshit, Tommy! I trusted you! And I come in to catch you with your ex-girlfriend!"

"You have to believe me, Lil. I didn't want her here, I didn't want her to kiss me! Please Lil."

Lil shook her head. She couldn't even look at Tommy. The two argued for what seemed like hours. Lil walked into the bedroom and shut the door. She put her back against it and slid down pulling her knees to her chest and letting the tears fall.

Tommy sat on the couch and put his face into his hands. Phil walked in and saw him sitting alone "Hey T, where's Lil?"

Tommy moved his hands away and looked at Phil. His eyes were red from crying and Phil was surprised. He had never seen Tommy cry before. Tommy stood up "She's in the bedroom" he walked into the bathroom shutting and locking the door.

Phil knew something happened between them. He didn't know what, but he was going to find out. He was walking to the bathroom but stopped when he passed Chelsea's room. He slowly opened the door and saw Chelsea curled up in a ball on her bed. "Chels? You okay?" he walked over to her bed and looked up at him and shook her head "Come on. Come with me." Phil picked her up and made his way over to Kimi's.

******  
"Kimi?" she came walking out of her room and into the living room.

"Hey Phil! And Chelsea...? Why is Chelsea here?"

Phil sat down and sighed "Lil and Tommy got in a fight and it scared her."

"What was the fight about?"

Phil shrugged. "That's all Chelsea told me. But it must have been bad, Tommy was crying."

"Uncle Phil... Are mommy and daddy going to be okay?" Chelsea looked up at Phil.

Phil looked over at Kimi and sighed "I hope so Chels."

Kimi and Phil finally got Chelsea to go to sleep. Phil was sitting on the couch when his phone went off "Lil? Are you okay?"

"_Do you have Chelsea?" _Phil could tell just by her voice how hurt she was.

"Yes, whatever happened between you and Tommy scared her."

_"Can you come home? I need my brother more than anything right now." _Lil's voice was shaking, she was trying not to start crying again.

Phil could hear how desperate she was and it broke his heart. "Yeah, I'll be right over." he hung up and got off the couch.

"Watch Chelsea. I'm going to check on Lil." Kimi nodded as Phil walked out.

Lil was sitting on her bed staring at her engagement ring. She wasn't sure if they were still going to get married or not. She brought out of her thought by a knock at the door "Lil?"

She jumped off the bed and opened the door for him "Phil!" she looked around the apartment "Where's Tommy?"

"I'm not sure. Are you okay?"

Lil shook her head and sat on the couch. Phil sat next to her "What happened?"

Lil started crying again "I walked in to see Tommy and Savannah kissing"

Phil looked at Lil "His ex, Savannah?" Lil nodded wiping away tears.

"He loves you, Lil. You've known him since we were babies, and you should know he wouldn't cheat. He's not the cheating type. He left her for you. I know it probably looked bad but did you actually ask what happened? I walked in and he was torn up about the fight. He was crying, and we both know that Tommy doesn't cry. Tommy would never in a million years cheat on you, Lillian. I am here to support you, and I will kick his ass for hurting you this bad, but trust me when I say that he wouldn't cheat on you." Phil looked over at Lil and she looked in thought about what he said.

"Thank you, Phillip." she said before she got up and walked to her room. She picked her phone up and called Tommy asking him to come home. She walked back out to the living room and sat back down "I overreacted, didn't I?"

"Technically, no. If I walked in and saw Kimi's ex there kissing her, I'd think the worst too."

Lil was messing with her engagement ring on the verge of tears again "Do you think he'll still want to marry me?"

Tommy walked through the door as Lil asked that "Nothing would ever stop me from marrying you"

Lil jumped off the couch and threw her arms around his neck "I'm so sorry" she said through sobs. Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Phil walked by them and looked at Lil "I'm glad I could help, Lil" she gave him a small smile before he walked out.

Lil gave Tommy a kiss on his cheek. She looked into his eyes and could see that he was still hurt "I'm so sorry, Tommy. I really am. I should have know you wouldn't cheat it just scared me and I'm just so sorry"

Tommy leaned down and gave her a kiss "I know you are. I'm sorry too. Savannah isn't worth opening the door for"

"I love you so much" she pulled him into another kiss.

"I love you too. Where's Chelsea?" he walked over to the couch and Lil followed sitting next to him.

"Phil took her. He said the fight scared her" she put her head in Tommy's lap and stretched out on the couch "He'll bring her back later."

Tommy started playing with Lil's hair, putting her to sleep. He sighed. He felt bad for what happened, but there was no changing it. He also knew that Phil was going to kill him for hurting Lil. He was just happy that they are fine, and that they are still getting married the next day.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Phil walked up to the door later that day with Chelsea and Kimi "Do you think they fixed things?" Phil asked. Kimi started laughing as soon as they walked through the door.

"Oh yeah, they fixed things." Phil looked at her confused. Kimi put a finger up to her lips to get him to stay quiet. He rolled his eyes and took Chelsea to her room.

Kimi was sitting on the couch going through the channels "Maybe, if we turn it up really loud it will either get them out here, or drown the sound of them out." Kimi laughed as Phil started turning the sound up.

A few minutes later Tommy walked out and into the kitchen "When did you guys get here?"

"Hello to you too, Tommy." Kimi rolled her eyes and then looked back over at him "It sounded like you two were about to break the bed"

Lil walked out and shrugged "Well you know, I'm leaving for your place tonight, we won't be together, it had to be done."

Phil started acting like he was gagging "I'd rather not hear about my sisters sex life."

Lil rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair next to the couch "Is Chelsea in bed?"

"Yeah. We put her in bed before you two came out" Phil said.

"Well, thank you. By the way, Chelsea is staying here while I'm at Kimi's" she turned to Tommy who was standing in the kitchen eating.

"That's good. Some father daughter uncle time" Lil laughed and stood up.

She looked at the time before walking towards her room "I think we're going to go" she walked into the room and grabbed her overnight bag and her wedding dress handing it to Kimi.

"I'll take these to the car" she said and Phil followed her out.

Lil turned and walked over to Tommy, pulling him into a kiss "I'll miss you tonight."

Tommy smiled and kissed her again "I'll miss you too. Are you going to say goodnight to Chelsea?" Lil nodded and walked to Chelsea's room.

She gave her a kiss and told her she'd see her in the morning before walking back out and giving Tommy one last hug and kiss before going out to Kimi's car. She watched as Phil and Kimi said goodbye and he gave her a kiss. Phil walked by Lil and pulled her into a hug "I can't believe my sister is getting married tomorrow"

"Believe it, Phillip" she said with a laugh and Phil let her go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bride to be" he smiled and walked into the apartment.

Lil walked over to the passenger door and got it. Kimi was all smiles when she got in "I'm so excited for you!" Kimi started driving back to her place. When they got there, there were three cars outside that she didn't recognize.

"Whose here?" Lil asked unbuckling and getting her stuff.

"I have no idea" Kimi said walking towards the door.

She opened it and walked into the kitchen where she heard talking "Chuckie!" she ran over to her brother and pulled him into a hug "I thought you'd be showing up at Lil and Tommy's apartment"

"I thought about it, but I wanted to see my sister first. Who wasn't at home" Chuckie said looking at her with a smile.

Kimi looked at the table and saw Angelica and Susie. Lil walked in and set her stuff down on the couch in the living room before walking into the kitchen. She smiled at everyone and gave them all a hug "I'm so glad you all are here"

"I'm just glad my cousin is _finally _getting married." Angelica said with a smile.

Lil liked the fact that Angelica had become a nicer person as she got older, it made her more likable. Susie laughed and looked over at Lil "Thanks again for letting me sing at your wedding, girl"

"It's no problem, Susie." Lil turned to Chuckie "I'm sure Phil and Tommy are wanting you over there."

Chuckie laughed and gave Kimi and Lil one last hug before leaving. "So, where's my baby cousin?" Angelica asked, talking about Chelsea.

Lil sat at the table "She's at home with Tommy and Phil."

Kimi set a coffee cup in front of Lil and sat down next to her. Angelica looked up "Honestly, I always thought that Kimi would be the one marrying Tommy."

Susie, Lil and Kimi all looked at her before laughing "Are you kidding? I always knew Tommy and Lil would end up together" Susie said.

Angelica shrugged "I was wrong about one thing. You two do look perfect together"

"Thank you, Angelica." Lil said taking a sip of her coffee.

The girls went into the living room and started watching TV. The closer it came to the next day, the more Lil got nervous.

* * *

"T, are you s_ure _you want to marry Lillian? I mean, she's... Lillian!" Phil said sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Yes, I'm sure." Tommy said with a laugh.

Phil leaned forward and glared at Tommy "By the way, you're lucky you're getting married tomorrow, or I would have decked you in the face by now for hurting Lil."

Tommy nodded "Thanks for not ruining my face?"

Phil laughed and got up when there was a knock at the door "Hey Chuck!" he said as Chuckie walked in.

"Hey Phil, Tommy!" Chuckie said with a smile as he sat down "How are things going?"

"Things are going good" Tommy said "What about for you?"

"Great! College is pretty good." he said with a smile.

Phil sat down next to him as Chelsea came running out of her room. Tommy looked at her "Chels, what are you doing?"

She walked over to him and climbed in his lap "Where's mommy?"

"She went to aunt Kimi's, remember?"

Chelsea shook her head before climbing down and going to Phil and sitting next to him. "Speaking of Kimi. Phil, are you two still dating?"

Phil nodded "Why do you ask?"

Chuckie shrugged "I was just wondering. She doesn't really tell me anything anymore. Are _you _going to purpose to her?"

Tommy started laughing and Phil just stared at Chuckie "I...Don't know how to answer that."

"It's just a question, Phil!" Chuckie said. The doorbell rang and Phil jumped up to answer it.

Dil walked in "Greetings!"

Tommy smiled at his brother and Chuckie waved. Phil looked at Dil "You just saved me from a really awkward Chuckie question" he whispered and Dil gave him a smile and thumbs up

"Glad to have helped, Phil!"

Tommy looked over at Phil "You were saved by the bell on that one. I'm going to put Chelsea back in bed and then I'm going to bed myself." he got up and picked Chelsea up taking her to her room and then walking into his.

"So, you and Chuck are sleeping out here, right?" Phil asked Dil who just shrugged.

"That's fine with me, but I get the couch" Chuckie said.

Dil sighed and sat in the floor "Then I'm calling the floor!"

"Goodnight, guys!" Phil said quickly walking out of the room and into his.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Lil was laying in Kimi's bed that night. She was having so many feelings about getting married the next day. Kimi looked over at her and smiled "You're texting Tommy, aren't you?"

"Of course. This is the longest we've been apart from each other besides work" Kimi rolled her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you two" Lil smiled at her and then rolled on her side so she was facing her.

"Do you think you and Phil will get married?" Kimi shrugged and looked away from her "You two are still together, aren't you? I mean, I saw you two kiss."

"You could say we are. But he never shows it" Lil laughed

"That's just Phil. He's an idiot." Kimi looked at Lil before letting out a laugh.

"Where are you and Tommy going for the honeymoon?"

Lil shrugged and sighed "Tommy won't tell me"

Kimi reached over and took Lil's phone "I'm going to find out" she called Tommy and he answered. "Tommy, it's Kimi. You're driving this poor girl crazy. Where are you taking her for the honeymoon? I promise I won't tell her" Kimi switched ears so that Lil couldn't listen. "That's perfect! She'll love it!" Kimi smiled and then hung up. Lil took the phone and called Tommy back to beg him to tell her.

Lil had finally fallen asleep and was woken the next morning by Angelica "Wakey, wakey bride! We have to do your hair!" Lil stretched and then got out of bed slowly making her way to the bathroom. Angelica had her curling iron plugged in and ready. Kimi came in and handed Lil a cup of coffee to help wake her up.

"Will you go get my phone, please?" Lil asked Kimi. She walked to the bed and picked her phone up and walked back to the bathroom handing it to Lil.

"Are you nervous, Lil?" Susie asked walking in.

"Not as much anymore. I'm more excited than anything now" She took a sip of her coffee as Angelica started her hair.

"Lil, your'e going to look so perfect!" Angelica said curling the last bit of her hair.

"Thank you, Angie." Lil smiled and picked her cup up.

Lil stood up and walked into the kitchen "Phil, what are you doing here?" she asked putting her cup in the sink.

"I brought you Chelsea. Chuckie was still asleep, Dil didn't feel like leaving, and Tommy is out in the car. I wouldn't let him come in. It's bad luck!" Lil stated to smile at the sound of Tommy's name "Stay, Lillian! You can't see him yet!"

Lil started pouting and crossed her arms. "I'm not some dog, Phillip." Phil laughed and waved a goodbye to her. Chelsea came walking out of Kimi's room carrying Lil's makeup bag. Lil smiled and picked her up setting her on the counter.

"I want mine done!" Lil smiled again and took the bag.

Angelica finished curling everyone's hair, and finished everyone's makeup. They grabbed their dresses and made their way to the church.

"You nervous yet?" Kimi asked and Lil nodded. Kimi smiled and put a hand on her shoulder "It'll be perfect!"

Lil put Chelsea in her dress and then put hers on. She was standing in front of the mirror when there was a knock at the door. Kimi poked her head in "Lil, someone wants to see you" Lil nodded and Kimi opened the door.

Lil's smile grew when she saw Betty "Mom!" Lil ran over to her and gave her a hug. She hadn't seen her since they moved.

"You look beautiful, Lillian" Lil smiled again and gave her another hug.

"Thank you mom"

"Tommy's looking good too."

Lil smiled "I haven't seen him yet."

"We made them stick to tradition not to see each other" Kimi said from one of the chairs. Betty smiled at her. She gave Lil one last hug and kiss before walking out.

"Is it safe to come in?" Phil asked covering his eyes and opening the door.

Kimi pulled Phil's arm down "It's safe" he kissed Kimi on the cheek before walking over to Lil "You look beautiful, sis."

Lil put a hand on her chest "This is probably the only time he's ever complimented me" she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Freeze! Do not move!" Kimi said as she lifted up a camera and took a picture of the siblings.

Phil looked at the time "I best be going"

Kimi watched him go and she walking over to Lil fixing her dress. "Are you ready?"

Lil smiled and took a deep breath "I'm ready"

The music started playing as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down. Chelsea came down as the flower girl and then the Wedding March music started to play. Dil could tell that Tommy was getting nervous "Chill out, T" he whispered as Tommy shot him a smile.

Lil started walking down the aisle with her dad. She looked straight ahead at Tommy with a smile. She felt tears starting to form as she reached the altar and Howard handed her off to Tommy. She smiled at him as she put her hand in his. He returned the smile and which almost instantly calmed her nerves.

They could hear their friends and family crying from happiness around them. The officiate motioned for the mothers to come forward and light the family candle's. Lil and Tommy then took them and lit the unity candle. He declared them official husband and wife and Tommy kissed her.

Dil and Kimi, being the maid of honor and best man, followed Lil and Tommy to sign the wedding certificate as witnesses. Kimi hugged Lil as soon as they were done. Lil had tears in her eyes. Tommy turned to her with a smile on his "You are now officially a Pickles" he gave her a kiss. Chelsea ran up to them and pulled on Lil's dress.

"You look pretty, mommy" Lil smiled and picked her up giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And so do you" Chelsea smiled and looked over at Dil who was running over with a camera.

"Family portrait, T!"

"Where's the reception at?" Kimi asked walking over with Phil

"My parents house" Lil said setting Chelsea down and putting an arm around Tommy's waist

Lil grabbed her stuff and her and Tommy walked out to his car that had "Just Married" written on the back window with their names on it.

Lil smiled at him when she saw it "This will always be my favorite day"

"Mine too" he leaned across to the passenger seat and gave her a kiss. They drove to Betty and Howard's and saw that most people were already there.

Tommy got out and opened the door for Lil. They made their way to the back where they had music playing and food set up. Lil looked over to where people were dancing and saw Phil dancing with Chelsea.

"She's going to be so worn out come her bed time" Lil laughed and hooked her arm with Tommy's. Lil found her mom and gave her a hug thanking her for the reception.

Tommy and Lil had their first dance together as a married couple. Halfway through it he looked into Lil's eyes "I love you so much, Lillian"

"I love you too, Thomas." she gave him a kiss before the music stopped.

Phil walked up to them "I'm stealing my sister for this dance" Lil smiled and walked away with Phil.

Tommy made his way over to Angelica "Angie, what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting. What does it look like?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and held his hand out for her "Come dance."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Tommy and Lil cut the cake together before they did the garter and bouquet. "We better not make this a replay of Chelsea's first birthday" Tommy said smiling. He put his hand over Lil as they cut it. They both took a small piece and fed it to each other.

"I honestly thought about just shoving it in your face" Lil said with a smile.

"I did too, don't worry" he laughed as he cut a slice for Chelsea.

After people were done with their cake Dil brought a chair out to the middle of the yard. Tommy grabbed Lil's hand and took her to the chair. Everyone gathered around, ready for the garter toss. Lil noticed Phil covering his eyes, he didn't want to see Tommy reaching up his sisters dress. Lil gave him a wink just to bother him.

Once Tommy got the garter off her, Lil stood up and he got in the chair, ready to toss it. Kimi pushed Phil into the crowd and he ended up catching it, by complete accident. Phil made a noise and saw Lil run over to Kimi and whisper something to her. Tommy walked over to Phil and pat him on the back "Good catch, Phil."

"Shut it, T!" Tommy laughed and watched Lil get ready to throw the bouquet.

"Are you going to stick with tradition and put it _on _the girl who catches it?" Tommy asked with a smile.

Phil made a face and shrugged "I guess. It just depends on who catches it."

Tommy laughed again and walked over to the food. Phil watched in anticipation as Lil tossed the bouquet. Lucky for him, Kimi caught it. Lil dragged the chair over and made Kimi sit "Go ahead, Phillip" Phil had a smile as he got down in front of Kimi to put the garter on her.

Lil and Tommy said goodbye to their family and friends and made their way home. First thing in the morning they were leaving for their honeymoon.

"Will you tell me where we are going now?" Lil begged as they walked through the door.

Tommy laughed and shook his head "You'll see. It's a surprise and somewhere you really want to go"

Lil though about it "Hawaii?"

Tommy shook his head at her "You aren't going to figure it out." he walked closer to her and put his hands on her waist. She started thinking again and he put his lips to her neck "I told you, you won't figure it out." Lil put her hands on his shoulders and started pushing him toward the bedroom.

**********  
Lil woke up the next morning against Tommy's bare chest. She smiled to herself thinking about last night. She started running her hand up and down his side until he started to wake up. He wrapped both his arms around her and gave her a kiss "Good morning, my beautiful wife"

She smiled at him and sat up, wrapping herself in the blanket. Tommy ran a hand up and down her back "What time is it?"

Lil looked over at the bedside table clock "Seven."

"Our plane leaves in three hours" he smiled at her as she got out of bed to put some clothes on and get her stuff together.

"I'm mad at you because you won't tell me where we are going" she smiled and turned around putting clothes into her bag. Tommy climbed out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants before walking up behind Lil and putting his arms around her.

"Don't worry, you'll love it. It'll be romantic" Tommy said kissing her cheek.

Lil groaned and pouted. She wanted to know so bad where they were going. Tommy smiled at her and put a shirt on before grabbing Lil's bag and taking it out into the living room. Lil walked into the bathroom to take make herself look semi decent. She walked into the living room and saw Tommy sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"You ready?" he asked with a smile

Lil shook her head and followed him out the door. The whole way to the airport Lil was taking guesses as to where he was taking her, and each time she got the same reply "It won't be a surprise if I tell you" he kept smiling at her and it was driving her crazy. She called Phil when they got to the airport and told him when they'd be back and to tell him to watch Chelsea carefully.

Tommy carried their bags to the check-in and got their tickets. He refused to give Lil hers so she couldn't see where they were going. "Tommy, please! What if I really don't want to go to this place and you just wasted your money?"

Tommy looked at her and shook his head "Trust me, Lillian. I know this is one of the places you really wanted to visit, I know you'll love it."

Lil crossed her arms and looked out the window to watch the planes "Do you want some Starbucks?" Tommy asked her and she smiled and nodded.

Lil was staring out the window when someone walked up to her "Lil?"

She turned around to see Rachel, Tommy's ex. "Rachel? Hey!" Lil did her best to sound excited to see her

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"I'm getting ready for my honeymoon, but I don't know where to" Lil said with a shrug "He says I'll love it though"

"Congratulations on getting married!" Rachel smiled and gave her a hug. "Whose the husband?"

Lil felt silly because she hadn't said Tommy's name. She forgot that Rachel didn't know "Oh, right. I married -"

Tommy walked over and handed Lil her drink and then looked at Rachel "Rachel?"

"Tommy?" Rachel looked between them and then it clicked in her head "Oh my gosh, you're married to Tommy!"

Lil nodded and looked up at Tommy "Yeah... We just got married yesterday" he smiled at her.

Rachel heard her plane being called "It was good seeing you two again, and congratulations on the marriage!" she walked away and Tommy sat down next to Lil.

Lil took a sip from drink and looked at Tommy "Please, please, please tell me where we're going" she didn't want to talk about the fact that Rachel was just here.

Tommy broke into a smile again and shook his head. "You'll find out once we're actually on the plane"

Lil finished her drink and got up to throw it away and then their plane was called. Lil jumped up and followed Tommy. He handed their tickets to the lady and they got on. Lil took the window seat and Tommy was in the aisle seat. "No matter where we go, it'll be perfect as long as I'm with you" she said and gave him a quick kiss.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Today was my birthday and I _finally _had some time to update. :D It's like a birthday present for myself!  
Enjoy! This chapter does contain a flashback :) **

**Chapter Seven**

Phil and Kimi ran around the apartment getting everything straightened up. Tommy and Lil were returning home from their honeymoon today, and they wanted everything to be perfect for the two of them. One, because Kimi had been staying there, and two, during the week that they were gone Phil and Kimi were in charge of Chelsea. While under their watch, they took her to the park a few time during the week and she was playing on the jungle gym. Her foot slipped, causing her to fall. She ended up breaking her arm. Phil and Kimi just hoped more than anything that they wouldn't be too mad about it.

They were sitting in the living room watching the TV when the door opened and in walked Tommy and Lil. Phil smiled and jumped off the couch and ran over to his sister and pulled her into a hug "I missed you so much, Lillian!"

Lil laughed and rolled her eyes "I missed you too! And Kimi, and Chelsea."

Kimi looked over at Tommy and smiled "So, did she like where the honeymoon was?"

Tommy smiled and nodded before sitting on the couch "She loved it."

Phil looked at them before turning to Lil "Where did you go? No one would tell me!"

"The Caribbean" Lil smiled falling onto the couch next to Tommy. She looked around "Where's Chelsea?"

Phil and Kimi looked at each other before turning back to Tommy and Lil "She's in her room. But before you see her, she had a little... Accident at the park the other day." Kimi said nervously.

Lil leaned forward and looked between them "What kind of accident?"

Tommy raised and eyebrow "How bad is it?"

"Well, she was playing on the jungle gym, and she slipped and fell. She ended breaking her arm" Phil said not wanting to look at them.

Lil and Tommy jumped off the couch and ran towards Chelsea's room. Lil opened the door and Chelsea was sitting in her floor playing with a doll. She turned and got up running over to her parents "Mommy! Daddy!"

Lil picked her up and hugged her before handing her to Tommy and walking out of her room and back to the living room. Phil wanted to keep his distance from Lil in case she was mad about what happened. "Lillian, are you mad?"

Lil shrugged and sat back down as Tommy came walking out with Chelsea "Shit happens. It could have happened under mine or Tommy's watch." she looked over at Chelsea, who was sitting in Tommy's lap with a pink cast on her arm.

Tommy looked over at Lil "I'm really tired, so I'm going to go take a nap."

Lil smiled and turned so she could look at him "I'll join you. It'll be nice to be back in our own beds." she got up and grabbed her suitcase, that Tommy had set in the living room, and walked to her room. Tommy set Chelsea on the ground and walked towards the room giving a wave to Phil and Kimi.

* * *

Tommy woke up in the middle of the night. He had forgotten that him and Lil had come home from their honeymoon. He smiled to himself before getting out of bed, doing his best not to wake Lil up. He walked out to the kitchen and made himself something to drink. He was about to walk back into his room when he saw Phil sitting on the couch watching TV. He went to sit next to him "What are you still doing up?"

"I was thinking of maybe, possibly, proposing to Kimi."

Tommy took a sip of his drink "Really?"

"Yeah, but then I got to thinking, how did you propose to Lil?" he looked over at Tommy.

Tommy raised an eyebrow before laughing "You helped with it. You should remember."

"I should, but this is me we're talking about." he shrugged.

"Okay... It was senior year." Tommy started...

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
_**

It was their High School graduation, one of the biggest moments of their life. Lil was the valedictorian and she was pacing around her living room a few hours before graduation. Tommy, who was her boyfriend at the time, was sitting on the couch watching her with their daughter, Chelsea.

"What if I mess up? Everyone will laugh! They'll never let me live it down!" Tommy laughed and rolled his eyes. She was really freaking out over this.

He stood up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist "Baby, you'll be fine. I promise. Just look for me while you're up there."

"That could work." she smiled and put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Phil walked down the stairs and saw the two kissing. He made a disgusted face and then looked at Chelsea. He walked smiled and walked over to her and leaned over the couch and whispered something in her ear. Chelsea covered her eyes "Ewie!"

Tommy and Lil pulled apart looking over at her. "As much as I like you two together, I still don't like seeing you kiss." Phil said, leaning on the back of the couch.

Lil rolled her eyes and picked her speech up "Both of you, sit down! You have to listen to my speech and help me with things!"

Phil groaned and walked around to sit down. Tommy laughed and sat on the other side of Chelsea. Tommy had already heard her speech a million times, he even helped her write it. Lil packed back-and-forth again while she was reading. When she was done she looked up at Tommy and Phil with hope in her eyes.

"It's good, Lillian. Now stop reading that thing and save your voice for the actual graduation." Phil said standing up and looked at his watch "You should probably get ready."

Lil looked at the time and her eyes widened "I do need to! We have to be at the school soon!" she picked Chelsea up and went downstairs so she could get ready.

Tommy and Phil were already changed. The boys had to wear black pants and any white shirt. The girls had to wear any light-colored dress. Phil turned around to make sure Lil wasn't upstairs anymore before turning to Tommy "Are you still doing it tonight?"

Tommy nodded and smiled. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Phil. He looked at it and smiled before handing it back to Tommy "It's happening at the Graduation party your mom is throwing us."

"What's happening then?" Lil asked walking back up the stairs with Chelsea.

Tommy and Phil both turned around to look at her "Nothing" they said in unison.

Lil looked at them. She knew they were up to something. She walked around and sat next to Tommy "Are you two ready to graduate?"

"Yes! I can't wait to get out of the hell hole!" Phil smiled.

Lil shot him a look "Language around Chelsea, Phillip."

Tommy laughed and put an arm around Lil "I'm ready to see you nail that speech."

Lil smiled at him and then looked over at Phil "Is Kimi coming over?"

Phil shook his head "She's spending time with Chuck."

"How about Angelica, is she coming?" Lil asked Tommy.

"Yep, and she's bringing Susie."

Lil squealed. Besides Kimi, Susie was her best friend. She hasn't seen her since she left for college.

"I have good news!" Phil said with a smile.

"What?" Tommy and Lil asked.

"I got into a good college."

"Where?" Lil said with a smile. She always did worry about her brother not getting into college.

"University of California."

Lil sighed. That was where she wanted to go to college, but she didn't want to leave Chelsea alone with someone. She decided on online college instead of leaving to go to school. She wasn't sure on what Tommy's plans were thought. "I'm proud of you, Phillip!"

"Thank you" Phil said, obviously proud of himself.

"Alright, pups! Picture time!" Betty said walking into the living room.

Phil and Lil groaned as they stood up, Lil handing Chelsea to Tommy. Phil put an arm around Lil and she put an arm around his waist and smile. Lil pulled Tommy off the couch, forcing him to be in the pictures. He stood behind her with his arms around her waist. Phil was now holding Chelsea.

Lil looked at the time and took Chelsea from Phil and putting her on the couch. "We have to go!" Lil kissed her moms cheek, and grabbed her cap and gown. Tommy followed her out the door and to his car.

"Am I taking Phil, too?"

Lil shrugged. "I thought you were." she leaned over to the drivers side and put her hand on the horn. Phil came walking outside already wearing his cap and gown.

"Sorry" he jumped into the backseat and Tommy started driving towards the school.

**_xxxxxxxxxxx_**

Lil was walking up to the stage to give her valedictorian speech. She took a deep breath and her landed on Tommy, who was giving her a smile. She read the speech and then sat down, proud of herself for not messing up. The principle, Principle Pangborn, went up there and started reading the names of the honor students. Lil, Kimi and Tommy being part of it and Phil being called last of the group.

Once done, Lil ran over to Tommy and threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and gave her a kiss before they went over to Kimi and Phil.

Kimi squealed and pulled them both into a hug "We did it, guys!"

Their families made their way onto the field and met up with them. Pictures were being taken, congratulations were being said, and tears were being shed by the parents. Dil ran up to Tommy "Congratulations, T!"

"Thanks, D!" Stu and Didi pulled him into a hug.

"We're so proud of you, Tommy!" Didi said wiping away tears.

"Come on, Deed. The DeVille's are waiting for us." Stu smiled at Tommy before they walked off with Dil.

"Are you getting cold feet yet?" Phil asked walking over to Tommy. He was looking over at Lil. She was smiling and laughing with Kimi, Susie and Angelica.

"Me? Get nervous about something? No way." he said with a smile.

Chuckie came walking over to them "What's being talked about?"

"I was just about to talk Tommy out proposing to my sister." he smiled and looked at Tommy. He knew that the two of them were good for each other.

"You're proposing to her?!" Chuckie practically yelled.

"Shut up, Chuck! No one else knows!" Tommy said throwing a hand over Chuckie's mouth.

Lil came walking over with Kimi "Mom already took Chelsea home. Are you ready to go?"

Tommy took his hand off Chuckie's mouth and wiped it on his pants "I am." he turned to Kimi and Chuckie "I'll be seeing you guys at the party." he took Lil's hand and they started walking towards his car.

Their graduation party had been going on for a few hours now. Tommy was starting to get nervous. Lil had been talking to one of her cousins when she him standing alone. Phil looked over at them and he could tell that Tommy was getting ready to do it. He ran over to Tommy before Lil got there "Gonna do it now?"

Tommy nodded "Are you sure she'll say yes?"

"I'm positive, T." Phil went back over to Kimi.

"What was that about?" Kimi asked.

"You'll find out in a second." Phil said with a smile while watching Tommy and Lil.

Tommy took Lil's hand and led her to the center of the yard "Tommy, what is it?" she asked with a smile.

He cleared his throat and looked around "I have an announcement" he said loud enough so everyone could hear and was now looking at them.

Lil raised an eyebrow "What are you doing?"

"Lillian Marie Jill DeVille, I love you. I've loved you since that fifth grade Valentines dance when Phil asked me to dance with you. Six years we've been together, and I want to spend more with you. I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tommy took a deep breath and got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. Lil put a hand over her mouth and tears started to form "Will you marry me?"

Kimi grabbed Phil's arm. She also had her hand over her mouth, more surprised than anything. Betty was holding her hand to her chest and Didi was in tears.

Lil nodded her head "Yes. Yes I will marry you"

Tommy stood up and put the ring on her finger before pulling her into a kiss. At this point, she had tears running down her face from being so happy.

Kimi ran up to Lil, pushing Tommy out of her way "I'm so happy for you!" she hugged her and then grabbed her hand to look at the ring. She turned to Tommy and hit his arm "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?!"

"You wouldn't have been able to keep it from her. Phil's really the only one that knew." Tommy shrugged.

Lil walked over to Tommy and hugged him "You just made me the happiest girl ever."

* * *

Tommy smiled thinking back to the memory of the night. Phil looked over at him "I forgot that's how it went. You should help me plan a surprise proposal for Kimi!"

Tommy laughed and shook his head standing back up "That's a job for Lil, not me."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Lil walked out of her bedroom the next morning, dressed for work, and ready for her first day back. She was standing in the kitchen and looked up, just realizing that Phil was asleep on the couch. She smiled and walked over to the couch, pushing his feet down so she could sit. He yawned and glared at her "What was that for, Lillian?"

"So little brother,"

"Two minutes, Lillian"

"Still, you're my little brother. _Anyways, _Tommy told me that you're wanting to propose to Kimi" she gave him a smile_._

Phil sat up all the way and turned so he was looking at her "Yes. I want to."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I don't know how." Lil raised an eyebrow and Phil sighed, continuing "Like how Tommy did, in front of all our friends and family. Romantic. I could never do that."

Lil nodded and set her coffee on the table "You love Kimi. She loves you. No matter how you do it, she'll be happy that it happened."

Phil threw his head back and groaned "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" he looked over at her "I want it to be romantic."

Lil smiled and stood up "You'll figure something out, promise, Phillip."

She started walking towards the door but Phil called to her "But I need your help, Lillian!"

Tommy came walking out a few seconds later and looked over at Phil "Why do you have to yell?"

"Because Lil was leaving while I was talking to her." Phil said laying back down.

Tommy walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee when he looked back over at Phil "You have a bedroom for a reason."

Phil mumbled something before sitting back up and making room for Tommy. "Lillian doesn't want to help me."

Tommy chuckled and took a sip of his coffee before turning the TV on. Phil stood up and walked over to the kitchen to make himself some food when Chelsea came running down the hall and over to Tommy and started talking, too fast for either of them to understand. Tommy nodded and stood up before walking into the kitchen and then telling Chelsea to follow so he could make her breakfast.

Phil was sitting on one of the bar stools watching Tommy and Chelsea. Tommy handed Chelsea a plate with a waffle on it before pouring her a little cup of juice and handing it to her and then turning to get into the fridge. Chelsea started running towards the living room "Be careful, Chels." Tommy called over his shoulder.

Phil and Tommy both turned around when they heard Chelsea fall, assuming she just fell. Tommy slammed the fridge shut and ran over to Chelsea, Phil right behind him. "Lil's going to kill me" Tommy said picking Chelsea, who was now crying, up and making a face at the blood that was there.

"Yeah she is."

Tommy shot Phil a look and carried Chelsea into the kitchen "Shut it, Phil. She got stitches last time she was under your watch." he set her on the counter and wet a rag before putting it on her head.

"Hey, Lil and Kimi were there too!" Phil said sitting down again before pointing at Tommy "So technically, Lil can't get mad at you. But you probably should take her to the hospital."

Tommy rolled his eyes and picked Chelsea up again and took her out to the car. Phil climbed in the back so he'd be able to hold the rag to her head. Phil picked Chelsea up once they got to the hospital and took her inside while Tommy tried to get a hold of Lil.

After two hours of being in the hospital, they walked out with Chelsea, who was done crying, and now asleep. Tommy still wasn't able to get in contact with Lil, so he figured she could just find out when she got home. Tommy walked through the house and set Chelsea on the couch before turning to Phil "Will you get her a band-aid?"

Phil nodded "Yeah, sure." Phil walked out a few minutes later with the box of band-aids and put one on where her stitches are.

Kimi walked into their apartment and was about to say something to Phil but stopped when she saw him and Chelsea covered in band-aids. "Phil.. What happened?"

"Well," Phil started and leaned back into the couch "Chelsea got hurt, so I put a band-aid on it, and then she wanted to put one on me, and it just continued from there."

Kimi rolled her eyes and pointed down at the floor "What happened there?"

Phil looked down and noticed the juice stain "Oh, that. Chelsea fell while carrying her juice."

Tommy walked out of his room and raised an eyebrow at Phil and Chelsea but shaking his head "Does anyone know when Lil gets home?"

"A few minutes." Kimi said as she walked over to the couch.

Tommy nodded and walked into the kitchen and started pouring two cups of coffee, one for him, and one for Lil when she gets home. He was leaning on the counter staring over at Chelsea "She'll never know until she starts taking those off"

"What happened?" Kimi asked.

"Another accident involving Chelsea getting stitches." Phil said with a sigh and Tommy nodded.

Kimi was about to answer when the front door opened and a frustrated Lil walked in "I forgot how much I hated work." she said throwing her bag down, still not noticing Chelsea and Phil covered in band-aids. She walked over to where Tommy was holding out a cup of coffee and took it before turning around and finally looking over at them. "Why?"

"Chelsea wanted to play in the band-aids. That's not usual for kids. We did it too, Lillian."

Lil raised an eyebrow and walked over to Chelsea and reached down, pulling off one of the band-aids, and the one she chose just happened to be where the stitches were. "What happened to her?!"

Tommy glared at her "What are the chances that you'd chose _that _one?" Lil crossed her arms, glaring right back at him and he sighed "She fell and hit her head on the table this morning. I tried calling you to tell you"

Lil walked over and sat down on one of the chairs before turning back around to face them "Why are they both covered in band-aids though?"

Tommy shrugged "Phil is still a child at heart, why does it surprise you?"

Lil shook her head "It actually really doesn't."


End file.
